Naruto and the Mysterious Girl
by g0o0gle3y3s
Summary: Naruto finds a mysterious girl in his bed one morning! She doesn't understand him and now Naruto must figure out what to do with her! Please R&R, no flames please! Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! ENJOY the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Please enjoy my crappy story!! R&R please!! **

**I made up the girl character in here...please no copy! **

**Assume all conversations are in Japanese.**

**Please use your imaginations for their face expressions.**

**

* * *

**

**Age:** 15 years old

**Italics: **Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was getting late in the night and Naruto was barely starting to get to bed. He went into his bathroom and took a nice, long, warm bath. He lied there in his tub for about half an hour and got out; dried himself; and put on his pajamas. He walked out of his bathroom and grabbed his nightcap, which was on top of his drawer table. He put on his nightcap and plopped into bed, dragged his blanket over himself and was soon sound asleep. While Naruto slept, little did he know that his life was going to be changed forever…

Far off in the distance, in another galaxy, something was flying across the universe at high speed. It was someone or something in a small circular orb wrapped up in a fetus position. Speeding through space, this circular orb was headed straight for Earth. The orb struck through the atmospheres shielding the Earth and soon an accurate location was noted for its landing…..Konoha.

As the orb sped through the atmospheres, down onto Earth and into Konoha, the circular orb began to disintegrate, leaving the object inside to fall straight down onto the roof right next to Naruto's room with a loud THUD at 4 a.m. in the morning.

The figure sat up and stared blankly around herself. She was naked and had very long lavender-ish hair. She had bangs that stopped perfectly above her eyes. She was heterochromatic; her left eye was red while her right eye was green. The only thing she had on was a small necklace with a small moon and star on it. She looked around and wondered where she was. She sat there for a couple of minutes staring at the village.

The wind that night was cold and breezy and this made her cold so she wrapped her arms around herself. A minute later, she heard something. It turned out to be Naruto's loud snores. She turned around and looked through the window to find Naruto spread out all over his bed with his mouth wide open.

Since she was freezing, she decided to slide the window open, but it was locked. Without hesitation, her powers react to this and she was able to slide open the window door without knowing that her powers had helped her. She climbed onto Naruto's bed and closed the window; tucked herself in next to Naruto; covered herself AND Naruto with the blanket and went to sleep….

The next morning around 11:16 a.m., Naruto opened his eyes to see his ceiling. He turned his head to the right to look at what time it was. Seeing that it was almost lunchtime, Naruto yawned and sat up. As he was getting off, he noticed that the blanket was caught onto something. Naruto turned around to see what it was when he saw a human figure sleeping in his bed.

Naruto stared blankly at the girl for a while and then became very shocked. He quickly stood up and swallowed a big gulp.

"_Oh, my God…why is there a girl sleeping here?? What's going on?? Shit! Shit! Shit!_"

Naruto paced back and forth pulling on his hair and wondered what he was going to do about the girl who was now sleeping in his bed. Suddenly, the girl slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto pacing around. She stared at Naruto with big, bubbly eyes. Naruto looked back nervously…

"Uhh…..hhhhiiiiii." said Naruto as he sorta waved to her.

The girl slowly sat up and the blanket slid off her body, revealing her long hair, which was covering her naked body. Naruto quickly turned red and began to sweat profusely.

"Heh…heh ...heh…" chuckled Naruto, who now has no idea what to do.

The girl continued to stare at him.

"Umm…I'm Naruto…what's your name? ...heh…heh…" asked Naruto as he bends down to take a closer look at her.

But all the girl did was cocked her head to the side and stared at him as if he was speaking in tongues. Naruto gave a very worried look her way.

"_Oh…great…she doesn't understand me… Now what am I going to do?...I'll try again…_"

"Where are you from?" asked Naruto once again.

Still, the mysterious girl just sat there and stared at him.

"_Hmm….maybe I should go ask Tsunade-obaachan or something…_"

Naruto stood up; suddenly the girl moved across the bed to usher herself off. Naruto freaked out, bugling out his white eyes!

"Wait…wait…wait!!" screamed Naruto, signaling for her to stop right at the edge of the bed.

She looked at him and stared.

"_Whew…maybe I should get her some clothes first._"

"OK…wait right here ok?" said Naruto as he smiled at her.

Naruto walked over to his closet to look for something that might fit the girl. After a few seconds, he pulled out a T-shirt. He walked over to the girl and gave it to her.

"Here…put this on." said Naruto, then he turned around.

The girl put on the T-shirt and stood up. Naruto turned around to see the girl fully clothed. Good thing for Naruto, the T-shirt reached her mid-thigh.

"OK, let's go get some breakfast first, yeah?"

Naruto turned around to walk out his room door when the girl grabbed a hold of his pjs from the back. Naruto stopped and looked back at her. Once again, she stared at him with big, bubbly eyes. Naruto gave her the signal of "eating" as he said:

"….Don't worry, come on, I'm going to make ramen for us to eat ok?" said Naruto as he patted her head.

The girl gave him a wide smile even though she didn't know what he was talking about. As they walked down into the kitchen, not once did she let go of Naruto's pajamas….

* * *

**-Heterochromatic: Having 2 different colored eyes.**

**Translation for the Japanese words:**

**-Obaachan: Grandma, or in Naruto's case: Granny.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys are liking the story...I'm not very good at stories...but enjoy!! Hahah!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto entered the kitchen, followed by the girl tugging onto his pajamas. Naruto decided to sit her down first, since it'd be troublesome to go about doing things with her constantly clinging onto him.

He took out two cup noodles and placed them on the table, then went to the stove and put on a pot of water to boil. All the while, the girl kept staring.

"OK…now we just wait." said Naruto as he smiled at her.

They sat there in silence since Naruto didn't know how to communicate with her. The whistle to the pot went off signaling that the water was done. Naruto got up to grab the pot and poured some water into the two cup noodles on the table. When 3 minutes passed….Naruto began to dig into his brunch.

"Itadakimasu!!" said Naruto.

The girl stared at Naruto as he ate. After about 3 seconds, she started for her own dish.

"I-i-ta-a-da---"

"Huh? Oh. It's i-ta-da-ki-ma-su. You say that before you eat a meal." said Naruto, whose trying to help her pronounce it.

She looked at him and tried pronouncing it again.

"I-ta-da-ki-ma-su."

"There you go!" smiled Naruto.

They both chowed down the ramen. After they had finished, Naruto headed back up to his room, but once again, the girl grabbed his pajamas. Naruto turned around to reassure her that he will be back down. Naruto ran upstairs, leaving the girl all by herself downstairs.

The girl looked around and decided to explore. She walked into his little living room and stared down at the scrolls Naruto had lying on the table and floor. She got curious and started fumbling with them…

Naruto came back downstairs and was about to take the girl to go see Tsunade-obaachan when he noticed that she was sitting in his living room with the scrolls tangled all over herself. Naruto sighed and smiled at her.

"How'd you get into this mess?"

Naruto helped her untangle the scrolls and got her to her feet. Naruto led her to the door and grabbed his keys. The girl, again, grabbed Naruto's jacket and out they went. Naruto locked his apartment door and turned around to head for the Hokage's office. As they walked along the hallway to the opening, the girl pointed up to the sky when they came into the clearing. Naruto looked at her, puzzled.

"The sky?"

"Mmph!"

"Hmmm….I know! Since I haven't thought of a name for you yet, I'll name you Sora. How's that, do you like it?"

The girl stared, smiled and nodded her head.

"OK! Let's go!"

Naruto led her out into the village market area, all the while she's still holding onto his jacket like a child. They walked through the busy street and soon enough they were in front of the Hokage's tower. Naruto, followed by Sora, entered through the doors and went upstairs to the office. Naruto opened the door and walked in casually.

"Don't you know how to knock, Naruto?" questioned Tsunade.

"Sorry…by the way, Tsunade-obaachan, I found this girl when I woke up this morning in my bed and I don't know where she came from. I tried asking her questions but it seems like she doesn't understand me at all. She seems harmless though…"

"A girl?? Let me see her."

Naruto moved aside and pushed the girl towards Tsunade. The girl stared at Tsunade and ran back to hide behind Naruto. Right then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Tsunade

Sakura and Shizune walked into the office.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto seems to be having girl trouble, that's what." answered Tsunade.

"Girl trouble??" repeated Sakura.

Sora poked her head out a little from behind Naruto's back and looked at the 3 ladies in the room.

"Yeah…girl trouble…" chuckled Naruto nervously as he looked down at Sora.

* * *

**Translation for the Japanese words: **

**-Itadakimasu: A phrase used before eating any meal. **

**-Sora: Sky **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the chapter!!! **

**Please R&R!! No flames...please...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura bend in closer to take a look at Sora.

"Heh….she's pretty cute, huh?" Sakura smiled at Sora and said: "Konnichiwa!"

Sora hid half of her face behind Naruto and slowly waved at Sakura with her fingers. Then she started to pronounce it.

"Ko-kong-ni.."

"Like this…ko-n-ni-chi-wa." said Sakura.

Sora repeated what Sakura said.

"What are we going to do about her?" asked Shizune.

Tsunade thought for a while.

"…Naruto…."

"Huh?"

"I have a mission for you….you are to watch that girl wherever you go!"

"What??!" screamed Naruto.

"But shishou, we have training with Yamato-taichou later." said Sakura.

"Well, then, she will just have to go with you. We want to keep this on a low profile since we don't know anything about her. For all we know, she could be a spy…you are dismissed!" said Tsunade.

"HAI!" said Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

Both Sakura and Naruto exited the office followed by Sora.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

"What??"

"Leaving Naruto to watch over that girl? I mean, the Akatsuki is after him and—"

"Shizune…the girl won't even let go of Naruto, and besides, he was the first one she saw. As long as he is in the village, there will be other shinobis around, don't worry. We'll find more information about this girl, then we'll think of what to do. He can handle it."

"Hai…" replied the worried Shizune.

Outside in the village, Sora tugged onto Naruto's jacket as they walked along the path. Naruto, Sakura and Sora made their way onto the training grounds where they first formed Team 7.

Since they were early, all three of them sat down in front of the poles to wait for Sai and Yamato-taicho. Naruto started mumbling to himself, which caused both girls to look at him.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm…Tsunade-obaachan asked me to take care of this girl, but I don't know what to do….she keeps clinging onto me and I don't even know how to communicate with her…"

"Maybe you could teach her how to speak…and besides, she probably likes you since you were the first one she met. That would probably explain why she keeps grabbing onto you." said Sakura.

"Hmm…I guess so…but what if we really go on a mission, a dangerous one too….what am I going to do about her then?"

"Naruto, don't worry about it for now, besides, Yamato-taichou is here."

Naruto looked up to see Yamato looking down at them, smiling.

"Huh? Who's this?" asked Yamato as he bend down and smiled at Sora.

"Sooowa!" replied Sora.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at her…shocked.

"Oh? Nice to meet you, Sora. Are you Naruto's girlfriend?"

"WHAT!?!??!!" screamed Naruto.

"What? She's not?"

"NO!! I don't even know where she came from. I found her this morning in my room when I woke up. Tsunade-obaachan asked me to look after her since she doesn't seem to know our language or anything."

"I see…"

"Well…she's a cute, little one, isn't she?" asked Sai as he appeared out of nowhere. "Better looking than Sakura here, too." smiled Sai as he tilted Sora's head up from her chin.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!??!?!?" screamed Sakura

Inner Sakura: "SHANNARO!!!!"

"OK, OK…guys, come on. Time to train!" yelled Yamato.

Naruto walked over to Sora.

"Ok, you stay here ok? I'm gonna go train for a while."

Naruto began to walk off. Sora grabbed onto his jacket once again. Naruto turned back around.

"Don't worry ok?" smiled Naruto as he patted her head.

Naruto ran off to train with the rest of his team and left Sora sitting there alone. As they trained, Sora watched closely, very closely. She stared at the jutsus and fighting skills they were using. She stood up to imitate their punches and kicks like a child.

When they were done with training, Sora ran up to Naruto and gave him a big, wide smile.

"That's enough for today, OK?" said Yamato. "You guys go home and rest, I'll see you in a week from now and we will see if you've improved or not."

"Hai!" said all three team members.

"Hai!" said Sora as their reply faded off.

The team laughed at the girl and she smiled at them playfully.

After the training, Naruto, Sakura, and Sora went to Ichiraku Ramen and ate.

As they ate, Sakura asked Naruto:

"So Naruto, are you going to have Sora live in your apartment with you?"

Naruto choked on his ramen. (cough, cough)

"What?...well…I haven't thought about that, I guess so…"

Naruto looked over to Sora. She stared at him with bubbly eyes and smiled. She then took her bowl of ramen and pushed it to Naruto.

"Huh? Are you full already?"

She cocked her head over to the side; placed her hand over her stomach and looked down.

"I guess that means you are…"

Naruto took her bowl of ramen and gulped it down.

After eating their dinner, they left the ramen bar. Sora grabbed onto Naruto's arm and they walked Sakura home, then they headed back to Naruto's apartment for a rest. Naruto unlocked his apartment door and in they went. They went upstairs and Naruto plopped on his bed leaving Sora to stand there and stare at him. After about a few seconds, Naruto realized he forgot about Sora. He looked up to see where she was and luckily she was still standing there watching him. He sat up and pat the bed signaling for her to come sit next to him. She smiled widely and ran to sit next to him.

"That's right…I gotta find you some pajamas."

Naruto got up to look for some extra pajamas so that Sora can wear them to sleep.

"Ah! Found one! Here you go, you can wear this to sleep." smiled Naruto as he gave it to Sora.

Naruto pushed Sora into the bathroom and helped her turn on the water. After it reached a certain height, Naruto left and closed the door behind him. An hour later, Sora came out with her pajamas' shirt on backwards. Thank god her pants was on the right way. Naruto sighed and walked up to her.

"Here, let me help you."

Naruto pulled both sleeves to make her arms enter into the shirt and turned the pajamas around so that it was facing the right way, then ushered her to put her arms back into the sleeves. After he did, he tucked her into his bed and put the blanket over her. Sora watched him the entire time he did this.

"Jaa, oyasumi." smiled Naruto.

He went into his bathroom as she watched him. Naruto closed the door behind him and Sora was left there on his bed looking at the door. Sora just lied there with curious thoughts running through her mind:

"_Where am I? What am I doing here? What should I do? I hope we stay this way forever….I don't want to leave him…he's very nice and comforting…._"

She fell asleep as her thoughts drifted off. Naruto, who was in the bathroom, looked at his bathroom in shock. There was soap bubble all over the walls, and the T-shirt he had Sora wore during the day was all soaked and wet and full of soap. He found that his medium face towel was wet, but not soaked. Now instead of taking a long bath, Naruto spent the next half hour cleaning his bathroom.

Naruto came out half an hour later with a towel around his neck. Naruto looked over to where Sora was and found that she was already asleep. He smiled at the thought of it and took off his towel to place it over his bathroom door. He went over to the closet and dragged out a large rug and an extra blanket. Naruto rolled out the rug on the floor next to his bed and lied down. While on his back, he started thinking to himself:

"_What am I going to do about Sora? Maybe I should teach her how to talk like what Sakura-chan suggested? But what if that takes forever? I need to train too, since we have to meet back with Yamato-taicho a week from now. Hmm…maybe I'll teach her how to talk tomorrow, and the next day I'll spend half the day training and half teaching her again. Oi, I hope this works out…maybe the 3rd day I'll….wait….Gaara's going to be here on the 3rd day….oi, what am I going to do…._"

…Far off in the universe, a royal guard approaches his King and Queen.

"I'm sorry, your majesties, she is still unable to be found…"

* * *

**Translation for the Japanese words: **

**-Konnichiwa: Hello; Hi **

**-Shishou: Master **

**-Taichou: Captain **

**-Shannaro: Sakura's catch phrase (Not really sure what it means, but according to the episodes, sometimes it's "That's right!" or "Hell ya!")**

**-Hai: Yes; Yes, sir/ma'am **

**-Jaa: Well; OK; Then **

**-Oyasumi: Good night**


	4. Boo!

ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER...YOU GUYS MUST SUFFER!!!! HAHHAH!! KIDDING! KIDDING!

I'LL HAVE IT UP BY THE END OF THE WEEK HAHA! SO HANG TIGHT!

KINDA LIKE WHAT I SAID IN THE OTHER FIC! SO YEA...SEE YA! HAHA!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like it so far! (Happy face). ENJOY!! Please R&R!!! Thanks!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Naruto woke up to the birds chirping outside. He lazily got up and dragged himself into the restroom, all the while scratching his abdomen. He picked up his toothbrush, put on some toothpaste and started brushing his teeth. Soon enough, he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. He turned to see what it was when he saw a naked Sora trying to put her pajama pants back on. She turned around to see Naruto looking at her and she stared back. She tilted her head to the side and made a curious sound.

Naruto went back to brushing his teeth. After 3 seconds when his brain finished processing, it hit him that he was in the bathroom with a naked Sora. He immediately spit out his toothpaste foam and went into shock mode. He slowly turned his head back at Sora who was still looking at him. Slowly, he moved backwards…then ran out the bathroom and closed it behind him. He slowly sighed and walked to his rug and sat down.

"_Oh, my God…barely morning and this is already happening…_"

DAY 1 

Apparently Naruto had forgotten that Sora was a messy shower-er. About 2 minutes later, Sora came out of the bathroom to see Naruto sitting there, thinking to himself. She walked up to him and bends down next to him.

"Nawuto-kung?"

Naruto looked up to see her all dressed. Thank goodness she wasn't naked.

"Yokatta! Ohayoo, Sora!" smiled Naruto.

"O-hi-yoo?" repeated Sora. (pronounce 'hi' as English 'hi')

"Ah…it's what we say to each other in the morning." explained Naruto.

"Oh…"

Naruto got up while Sora watched him, then he headed to the bathroom. Once again, Naruto walked in to see his bathroom full of soap on the walls and floor.

"_Not again…_"

Naruto spent the next several minutes cleaning, and then finished brushing his teeth and such. He walked out and saw Sora on his bed, looking out the window and smiling at the birds. Naruto came to her side and watched them with her. She pointed at a small, blue one perched on a roof chirping and singing.

"Tori da." said Naruto.

She looked at him with curiosity. Then she looked back at it and said "towi"?

"Mmph! That's a bird." smiled Naruto.

Sora looked at the bird and smiled widely at the thought that she was learning something.

Naruto got off the bed and started for the door to downstairs. Sora watched him and then got off to follow him. They both went downstairs and Naruto prepared brunch for them. Of course, it's ramen. While they sat there Naruto decided to teach her some stuff.

"_Hmmm…._" thought Naruto.

Sora tugged on his pjs and said, "Nawuto…."

She then pointed to something that Naruto knew very well…her ramen.

"Ahh! Ramen da!"

"Wa-men?" repeated Sora.

"Mm! Mm!" smiled Naruto.

Sora looked at her ramen and smiled. The whistle went off letting Naruto know that the water was done. He poured water in their brunch and waited 3 minutes.

Sora stared at Naruto with wide, bubbly eyes and looked at his steaming ramen. Naruto didn't know what to do so he smiled at her since she was looking at him. After a while, she decided to look around since there was nothing else to do. Naruto had no clue what to teach her. When they finished eating their ramen, Naruto decided to take her out to the village and teach her things from outside.

This time, instead of having her wear a T-shirt, he actually had her wear a pair of shorts and a jacket. They left his apartment around 12:30 and headed straight out for the village.

The whole time as they walked around the village, Naruto was being dragged around by Sora asking what is what. Luckily for Naruto, they bumped into some familiar faces, which allowed Naruto to stop.

Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino approached Naruto in the commotion of the town.

"Yo! Naruto!" yelled Kiba.

"Kiba! Akamaru! Shino! ….Eh?? Where's Hinata?"

Kiba turned around to find Hinata missing. Hinata, on the other hand, had went and hid behind a giant pole. But Naruto noticed, similarly to when they first met Naruto when he came back after two and a half years. Naruto decided to run up to her and surprise her. As he ran off, he had forgotten about Sora and left her there with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino.

Kiba and Shino watched Naruto dash off to greet Hinata, until they sensed a presence near them. They both turned around to see Sora staring at them with curiosity.

"Uh… Was she following Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"I believe so…" said Shino.

Kiba bend down to look at Sora. Sora just stared back at him and then began to tremble at the thought of two scary-looking guys looking at her.

"AH! Don't be scare…Shino, help me out here…"

"…"

Akamaru walked around to Sora's side and began licking her, which caused her to laugh hysterically.

"Good job! Akamaru! Thank goodness she's not scared anymore."

When Akamaru was done licking her, she gave him a hug. She then looked up at Kiba and Shino who was relieved that she's not scared anymore.

"Oi, stupid Naruto had to go and leave her here to be scared outta her wits." said Kiba.

Kiba walked up to her and pat Akamaru's back.

"Wanna sit on him?" smiled Kiba.

A huge smile formed on Sora's face and she stretched out her arms, allowing Kiba to carry her onto Akamaru. Kiba then got on himself and sat behind Sora.

"Let's go to where Hinata and Naruto are. Come on Shino. Hang on tight now!"

Sora didn't know what he said so she just sat there. As Akamaru dashed off, she flew backwards and hit Kiba on the chin. "_OW!!!_" She suddenly became so scared that she lied down and grabbed Akamaru as if she was sleeping on him. The whole way through, she never opened her eyes. Shino slowly walked his way over to the designated spot.

Naruto peeped over the pole and saw Hinata.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

This caused Hinata to once again become speechless and faint.

"Oi! Hinata! What's wrong?"

Kiba, along with Sora on Akamaru, showed up behind Naruto as he tried to tend to Hinata.

"Again??" said Kiba.

"Oi! Oi!! Hinata!! Wake up!" said Naruto.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see two, big, bubbly, different eye colors staring at her, smiling. Sora sat back so that Hinata could sit up. Hinata slowly sat up to see Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino all around her.

"Hinata, daijoubu?" asked Naruto.

"Ee." replied Hinata.

"Yokatta!" said Naruto. "By the way, Sora, would you like to give it to her now??"

Sora looked up and gave a wide smile. She turned her body around to grab a bouquet of 3 flowers. She turned back around and pushed forward the 3 flowers in her hand, giving them to Hinata. Hinata stared on in confusion, but then it came to her senses that the flowers were for her.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu." said Hinata.

Since Sora didn't know the word 'your welcome' yet, she just smiled at Hinata.

"It's doo i-ta-shi-ma-shi-te." said Naruto. "Go ahead, say it, Sora."

"Doo i-ta-shi-ma-shi-te." repeated Sora.

"Ii ko!" said Naruto, smiling.

_10 minutes ago…. _

It was no use trying to wake Hinata, since it came from a faint from seeing Naruto. Naruto and Kiba placed her down on the grass and decided to chat while they waited for Hinata to wake up. Shino, being who he was, was not so talkative and mainly listened to the conversation.

While they chat, Sora played on her own, and once in a while, picked small daisies and placed them on Hinata's head.

"Sora…" said Naruto, since he noticed that she's been playing around with the fainted Hinata. "Would you like to pick some flowers for her?"

Sora tilted her head to the side, confused. Naruto picked up a flower and said, "hana".

Sora looked at the flower she had in her hands and repeated what Naruto said. Both Kiba and Shino watched them. When Sora finished picking out 3 flowers, Naruto went back to talking to Kiba and Shino.

"By the way, Naruto, who is she??" asked Kiba.

"Hah? Oh…I don't know. I happened to find her in my bed yesterday morning and now I have to take care of her since she doesn't know our language or anything. So I'm doing what Sakura-chan told me to do, and that's to teach her to speak. She learns pretty fast though…she just seems to have trouble pronouncing the r/l and n sound."

"Ooh?? I see…as suspected of Naruto!" smiled Kiba.

"Where is she from?" asked the curious Shino, who finally decided to talk.

"Actually….I don't know. Come to think of it…I don't know anything about her…except the fact that she doesn't know how to speak our language. She may act and look like a kid, but she isn't one…" smiled Naruto.

"Mmm! Mmm!" said Sora, pointing at Hinata.

All three boys turned around to see Hinata moving. Sora came to her side and sat there, hiding the bouquet of 3 flowers behind her. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and saw Sora staring at her.

_Present… _

Hinata took the flowers from Sora and thanked her.

"So where were you guys heading?" asked Naruto.

"We just came back from seeing Kurenai-sensei and then we bumped into you." said Kiba.

"I see."

"By the way, what are you doing out here? Training?" asked Kiba.

"Actually…I was teaching Sora some words and how to talk. I didn't think it would be so hard to teach someone Japanese." mumbled Naruto.

"Umm…N-Naruto-kun…h-how about if we helped out…?" asked Hinata.

"Really??? That would be great help!!!"

"Ah! I don't mind." said Kiba.

"Mm!" said Shino.

"ARF!!" barked Akamaru.

They all sat down in an oval. Sora sat the left of Naruto while they faced Kiba, Hinata and Shino consecutively. Akamaru lied down next to Kiba.

"Hmm…where should we start?" wondered Kiba. "Ah! I know! Let's start off with asking for names….onamae!"

Sora looked at him…confused.

Kiba pointed at her and said, "Onamae wa?"

Sora looked at him, still confused. Naruto pointed to himself and said, " Ore wa Naruto!" 

Sora copied him and said, "Owe wa Nawuto!"

Kiba laughed out loud and it caused her to look at him, smiling.

"No! No! He's Naruto! You're Sora!" said Kiba, pointing at her.

"Sowa??" said Sora.

"Hmph!" said Naruto.

Sora smiled widely at the crowd.

"Jaa, next, Hinata, would you please?" said Kiba.

"Hmm…how about 'where are you from'?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah! Good one!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Wait…." said Naruto. "We don't even know where she's from let alone asking her that question."

"That would be a problem…" said Shino.

"I know!" said Hinata. "How about I teach her 'you'?"

Hinata looked at Sora and pointed to her.

"Anata wa Sora." She then pointed to herself. "Watashi wa Hinata."

Sora cocked her head the side and pointed at herself.

"Sowa…" She then pointed to Hinata and said, "Hinata."

"Mm!" said Hinata

Hinata pointed to Naruto and said, "Anata wa Naruto." Then pointed to herself again and said, "Watashi wa Hinata."

Sora was starting to understand what Hinata was trying to say so she pointed at Kiba and said, "Kiba!" Pointed to herself and said, "Sowa!"

"That's right!!" praised Hinata.

Next up was Shino. Everyone turned to look at Shino and wondered what he was going to teach Sora.

Shino pointed at Akamaru and said, "Inu!"

Sora looked over to Akamaru and said, "Inu?"

"Hai, Akamaru wa inu da."

"Akamawu? Akamawu! Inu!" said Sora as she gave Akamaru a hug.

They went on teaching her all sorts of stuff that afternoon and dragged on into the evening. When it was starting to get late, they all went to Ichiraku Ramen and ate. When they finished, they departed their ways.

"Jaa ne!" said Kiba.

"Sayoonara!" said Hinata.

"Mata ne!" said Shino.

"Ah! Mata ne!" repeated Naruto.

Sora looked at them and wondered what was going on. She's pretty sure that it was some sort of form for saying goodbye, so she copied Naruto and said, "Mata ne!" and smiled.

Naruto and Sora walked back to his apartment. As they were heading for his room, Naruto stopped by the kitchen to grab aluminum foil.

Sora ran into Naruto's room and plopped onto the bed, still smiling. Naruto smiled at her and walked into his bathroom. About 3 minutes later, he came back out.

"Jaa! Sora, you may go use the bathroom now." smiled Naruto.

Sora got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom along with her pjs in her arms. When she got to the entrance of the bathroom, she paused there and stared in.

"_Oooh…shiny!_" thought Sora.

The whole bathroom was covered with aluminum foil; on the walls, on the floor; everywhere except the tub of course.

Sora walked in in wonder. After about 20 minutes, she came out to see Naruto lying on the floor, already asleep.

"_Nawuto-kung must be tired from today…_"

She squat down right next to Naruto and smiled at him. She then pulled the blanket over him so that he wouldn't get sick or catch a cold. Then she climbed onto the bed and went to sleep herself….

"Location confirmed, your Majesties!" said a guard.

"Where is she?" asked the King.

"She's on a planet called Earth, and she has landed in a village called…Konoha…"

* * *

**-DUN DUN DUN!!! I'M JK!!!**

**Translation for the Japanese words: **

**-Yokatta: Thank goodness; Good (Past tense) **

**-Ohayoo: Good morning **

**-Tori: Bird **

**-Ramen: Japanese noodles **

**-Daijoubu: Are you alright/ok?; I'm fine **

**-Ee: Yes (Softer, politer way of saying yes) **

**-Arigatoo Gozaimasu: Thank you very much (Politer way of saying thank you) **

**-Doo Itashimashite: Your welcome **

**-Ii ko: Good kid/girl/boy **

**-Onamae wa?: What's your name? **

**- Ore wa…: I am… (Ore is used for anime characters, or if in real life, it's for big, macho kinda guys) **

**-Anata wa…: You are… **

**-Watashi wa…: I am… **

**-Inu: Dog **

**-Jaa ne/Mata ne/Sayoonara: See you later/Goodbye **


	6. Chapter 5

**Enjoy the next chapter!! (happy face)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Sora woke up at 4 in the morning due to a terrible nightmare. Without being able to go back to sleep, she lied there with the blanket covering her from head to toe, leaving an opening for her face. Two hours passed, and Naruto's alarm clock went off.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and lied there, hoping the alarm would shut off on its own. But then he remembered that Sora was also in the room so he hurriedly got up to try and turn it off. He gave a big sigh after turning it off. "_Thank goodness I turned it off in time…_"

DAY 2 

Naruto turned around to see if Sora was still sleeping but to his surprise, he found a worn out Sora lying there with wide, frightened eyes.

"Sora, what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

But all Sora did was looked at him and covered her entire head with the blanket.

"_Maybe she had a nightmare…_"

"Sora…look I'm going to spend half the day training today ok? Would you like to come or would you like to stay home?"

Sora poked her head out from under the covers and looked at Naruto. She reached out her arm and grab Naruto's pjs.

"I guess that means you want to go…yosh! Ikuze!!"

Naruto ran into the restroom while Sora slowly got up to follow him. In about half an hour, they were both ready to hit the training grounds.

When they got to the training field, Naruto had Sora sit down so that she wouldn't get hurt or anything.

Naruto then went off to start training. As he trained, Sora once again imitated his moves, except for the jutsus.

After about 5 minutes, Naruto noticed that she was doing what he was doing. Naruto walked up to her and asked:

"Would you like to learn how to fight, Sora?"

Sora looked at him and nodded. Naruto led Sora to the middle of the field and began to teach her the basics of fighting first. He helped her put up her arms so that she was blocking herself at all times. Naruto then walked back into position and had her punch his palms. They did this for about 3 minutes. Naruto was about to move on to the kicks when a familiar figure jumped on him yelling, "Naruto-kun!!!!"

Sora stood there and stared at the teenage boy who was now on top of Naruto's back like he was having a piggy-back ride. He was wearing a green jumpsuit and had bowl-shaped cut hair.

"Lee! You can off him now!" said Neji.

Lee got off Naruto and smacked his back, hard!

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" said Lee.

Naruto turned around to see Lee, Neji, and Tenten looking at him.

"I was…"

"OH!! NARUTO-KUN!! WHO IS THIS FLOWER??!?!?!" yelled Lee as his approached Sora to grab her hands.

Sora looked at him and then looked at Naruto.

"Oi! Fuzzy Brows….let her go…"

"What's your name??" asked Lee.

"Sowa…"

"AHHHH!!! EVEN HER NAME IS CUTE!!!" yelled Lee.

"Where is she from?" asked Tenten to no one in particular.

"Actually….I'm not sure, cause she doesn't even know, and plus she doesn't speak Japanese…that's why I'm teaching her." smiled Naruto.

"I see!" said Tenten. "Konnichiwa! Sora! Watashi wa Tenten."

Sora looked over to Tenten and said, "Kongnichiwa!" and smiled. She then turned over to look at Neji. Too bad for Neji, she just kept staring at him.

"Neji." said Neji, kinda telling her that that's his name.

After he said that, she continued to stare at him, she just never took her eyes off him.

"…"

Neji was getting very uneasy…

"Naruto…do you think you could tell her to stop staring at me??"

"Huh?"

Naruto looked over at Sora to find that she was staring at Neji….well, not really AT Neji, but more like at his eyes.

"You know, I think she's staring at your eyes…Neji." said Tenten. "They ARE kinda hypnotizing." laughed Tenten, as well as the others.

Neji couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed although he tried not to show it.

Naruto walked over to Sora and took her from Lee.

"Want to train some more??" asked Naruto.

Sora turned her gazing eyes from Neji to Naruto.

"Mmph!" smiled Sora, who then turned back to stare at Neji again.

Neji couldn't help but feel defeated from her stare and decided to ignore it.

"Naruto-kun! We'll join you!" yelled Lee.

"Uhh….sure.." said Naruto. "OH! Hey! Fuzzy Brows…since you're a taijutsu user, why don't you teach Sora some fighting skills?"

"Huh? Sure, Naruto-kun!" said Lee.

"I'll help!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Thanks guys! I need to train, since I have to meet Yamato-taichou in less than a week."

"Neji, why don't you fight with Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"…..Ah…" said Neji.

As Neji walked over to Naruto, Sora followed him, without ever taking her eyes off him.

"Uhh…Sora….this way…" chuckled Tenten.

She walked over to grab Sora away from Neji and forced her in the direction where Lee was. Naruto and Neji went off in one direction while Lee, Tenten, and Sora went off in another.

"YOOOOOSH!!!!" cried Lee. "READY?? SORA!!"

Sora looked at him and smiled. She gave a punch straight for Lee's face and accidentally smacked him. Lee fell over with his hand covering his cheeks.

"Ow! Sora, that was not nice…"

"Sumimaseng…Fuzzy Bwrows…" said Sora, who apparently copied Naruto into saying Fuzzy Brows.

Lee got up and re-energized. Lee starting re-teaching her the punches. Sora punched his palms as hard as she could. Tenten had her imitate her punches and once in a while, she cheered her on.

Lee moved on to the kicks next. He showed her how a kick was done and she imitated it. She began to kick his arms repeatedly.

It was beginning to reach lunchtime and Lee suggested that they should go eat something.

"Neji! Naruto!!" yelled Tenten. "Let's stop for a while and get something to eat!!!"

Both Naruto and Neji turned around and looked at Tenten. They both stopped and agreed that they were getting pretty famished.

Lee took them to a restaurant that Gai-sensei had once taken him and his teammates. The waitress took the five of them to a table and they sat down to order. They had Lee order everything since Lee had been to this restaurant many times.

"Mmmm!! Oishii!!" said Tenten.

"Mm!!" said Naruto.

In the end, they all chipped in for the food. That took up about an hour and a half of Naruto's time to train. When they got out of the restaurant, Neji, Lee, and Tenten left to see Gai-sensei, leaving Naruto and Sora to go back to training.

"Jaa, ikoo!" said Naruto.

Sora followed him back to the training grounds. The 4-5 hours of fighting that Lee taught her had come in handy. Since she was a quick learner, Sora was already using the techniques that Lee had taught her on Naruto. She threw a punch straight for Naruto's face, but he ducked and grabbed her from the abdomen. This caused her to fall down along with Naruto but she kicked him off. She quickly stood up and went back into fighting position.

"Alright, Sora! I'm not going to go easy on you!"

Naruto ran straight for Sora, but she suddenly didn't know what to do and shielded herself with her arms. Naruto stopped in his tracks and walked up to her.

"What's wrong, Sora?"

Sora looked up at Naruto. When she noticed that he was off guard, Sora purposely tripped Naruto to have him landing on his back. She then pointed at Naruto and began to laugh her head off.

"Why you little!!!!" yelled Naruto playfully. "I'm gonna getcha!!"

Sora's laughing face became alert when she saw Naruto charging after her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" screamed Sora as she ran away from Naruto.

"Get back here, Sora!!!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto dove in to grab her and they both landed on the floor, laughing. Naruto ushered both of them to sit up. All the while, Sora kept covering herself, shaking her head back and forth and giggling at the same time.

"Oi! Sora! Daijoubu??"

Sora stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Mmph!" smiled Sora.

"Good."

They've been going at that for a while now, and Naruto noticed that it was already 5 something.

"We better be heading back huh? I don't want you to stay out too late, and plus you probably need more sleep than I do. Come on, let's go!"

Naruto and Sora walked off the field and headed for home. It was one of those daylights saving time, so it was already getting dark. Sora looked up into the sky due to the fact that she saw twinkling dots. She tugged Naruto and pointed to the sky at the twinkling dots.

"Nani??"

Naruto looked up to see the twinkling stars in the sky.

"Ah! Hoshi da!" answered Naruto.

"Ho-shi…." repeated Sora as she smiled and looked at the stars.

The whole way they walked back to the apartment, Sora pointed and counted the stars….if that was possible.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and once again went into the kitchen to grab some aluminum foil. They got upstairs and he went straight into the bathroom to cover the floor and walls with aluminum. A few minutes later he came out.

"Would you like to go in first??" asked Naruto.

Sora grabbed her clothes and went in.

Naruto sat down on his bed and lied down.

"_Oi! So tired…._"

Silence for a while…

"_Oh yeah! Gaara's going to be here tomorrow! I totally forgot! Maybe I should go pay him a visit…hmm….he's gong to be in Tsunade-obaachan's office…maybe I'll go in and check to see if she got any new information on Sora too! Two birds with one stone! YEAH!!_"

Naruto lied there with his eyes closed. About 20 minutes later, Sora walked out and Naruto sat up as quickly as he could.

"You're done?"

"Mmph!"

"Jaa, let's go downstairs to get something to eat first!"

This time, Naruto made a different flavored ramen. While he went about making the food, Sora went into his little living room and began to push the buttons on his small TV. Naruto heard her doing something so he went into the living room to check it out. He saw her sitting there, changing the channels.

Naruto walked over and picked up the remote and changed the channel to something that he thought Sora would enjoy watching. It was some Japanese cartoon show. He then walked back to the kitchen leaving Sora to enjoy herself. About 5 minutes later, he went into the living to let Sora know that it was time to eat.

"Tabemashoo, Sora!"

Sora got off the floor and went into the kitchen. They both gulped down their ramen and went into the living room after they were done eating. Sora watched some more TV while Naruto went about picking up his scrolls on the floor and table. After Naruto was done cleaning, he sat down behind Sora to watch TV with her for a while.

"Oi! Sora! Don't sit so close, it's bad for your eyes!"

Naruto went up to her and pulled her back a few feet, then he sat down him and made a big sigh. "_Is this what it feels like to have kids...oi!_" When the show was over, Sora ran upstairs excitedly while Naruto dragged himself upstairs since he was so tired.

Sora tucked herself into bed and smiled at Naruto as he walked into the room. Sora stared and felt that something was wrong since Naruto was looking down.

"Nawuto-kung…dooshita no??"

Naruto looked up at Sora and smiled.

"It's nothing." chuckled Naruto.

After knowing that it was alright, Sora drifted off to sleep. Naruto, on the other hand, sat there on the rug and stared off into space. "_Oi…tomorrow's another day…_"

About a few seconds later, Naruto got up to hit the showers. He went about and finished his business and lied down to take a nice, long sleep.

"Your Majesties…we need a ship that can take us as far as Earth…and it will take at least 2 days if we're to construct now." said a guard.

"Then do it. Do whatever it takes. Also send a hologram message to this village to let them know that we will be coming for her…"

"Yes, your Majesties…" bowed the guard.

The guard left to start on the space craft and ready the message for the King….

_

* * *

_

_-_**Like it so far?? Hope you do! (content face)**

**Translation for the Japanese words: **

**-Ikuze/ Ikoo: Let's go **

**-Konnichiwa: Hello; Hi **

**-Watashi wa…: I am… **

**-Taijutsu: Hand-to-hand combat fighting technique **

**-Taichou: Captain **

**-Sumimasen: I'm sorry/Excuse me (Depends on situation). **

**-Oishii: Delicious **

**-Daijoubu: Are you alright/ok?; I'm fine **

**-Nani: What **

**-Hoshi: Star **

**-Tabemashoo: Let's eat **

**-Dooshita no: What's wrong? **


	7. Chapter 6

**-Here's chapter 6 for everyone!! I hope you guys are enjoying this!! I've never been good at writing creative stories that I think people would like but oh well! (happy face) ENJOY!!!**

**-Please R&R!! THANKS!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Naruto and Sora headed straight for Tsunade's office without even getting a bite to eat.

DAY 3 

As Naruto and Sora walked down the streets. Naruto paid the least attention to what was going on around his surroundings and was tripped by someone to have him falling flat on his face. Naruto looked up to see a familiar face laughing at him while he pointed at Naruto's dirty face. Naruto got up to his feet and cleaned off his face.

"Naruto-niisan! You should've seen your face!!" said Konohamaru while he was still laughing.

Naruto frowned at him and then without warning smacked his head as hard as he could. This caused Konohamaru to stop laughing and fall to the ground himself. Naruto, in return, laughed back at him for falling on HIS face. Konohamaru groaned as he got up and rubbed his head.

"That hurts, Naruto-niisan….by the way, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Tsunade-obaachan's office to ask her something and catch up with Gaara."

Konohamaru then noticed that there was a person behind Naruto and peeked over to see Sora standing there.

"Oh??? Who's this, Naruto-niisan?" asked Konohamaru sneakily.

Naruto turned over his shoulder to see Sora looking at them.

"Your girlfriend????" ridiculed Konohamaru.

"NANI!!??!?!" screamed Naruto.

Just then a small voice was heard.

"Konohamaru!! Ebisu-sensei's here!!" shouted Moegi.

"Jaa, mata ne! Naruto-niisan!" shouted Konohamaru as he ran off to where Moegi was.

Naruto and Sora then headed off to Tsunade's office. Naruto barged into Tsunade's office while she was talking to Gaara. Both Tsunade and Gaara looked at Naruto. Tsunade's face turned into a frown.

"Naruto!" said the surprised Gaara.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing? I'm in the middle of an important meeting with Gaara." lectured Tsunade.

"Demo sa! Demo sa!" whined Naruto.

Before Naruto could say another word, he noticed that Tsunade was looking at Sora with a shocked look on her face.

Both Naruto and Gaara turned around to see Sora with something glowing brightly around her neck. Sora partially looked down to the part where her necklace was glowing.

Unexpectedly, the hologram of a small man appeared in the air.

"Daddy…?" said Sora as she looked at the hologram.

"My sincere apologies, but would you happen to be the leader of this village?"

"Yes, I am, and who might you be?" questioned Tsunade.

"I am the King of Aqua…and I wish to talk to you about this girl standing here before you."

Tsunade looked up at Sora, more surprised.

"Go on." urged Tsunade.

"First of all, we will be arriving in two days to retrieve her. You see…she is the Princess of our world, and my daughter. A couple of days ago, there was a terrible earthquake and many people went missing. My daughter happened to be one of those people. We searched everywhere for her, but couldn't find her, until one of my guards told me that he had found her. The necklace she wears around her neck allows us to track her. Due to the lack of superior space craft, we were unable to come for her immediately. Right now, we are on the verge of building a better ship which will require at least 2 days. So please, all I ask is…please give me back my daughter. The Queen and I miss her so much. I would do anything; I'll give you anything. Please just give her back to us."

"Ok, we will…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, thank you so very much! I promise I will live up to my words and give you whatever it is you ask for."

"It's ok, don't worry about it. But I have a few questions for you…"

"Anything, I'll answer."

"Why is it that you can speak our language while Sora, or rather, the Princess, doesn't seem to understand us at all?" questioned Tsunade.

"Our planet is full of many people with different speaking-tongues and your language just happens to be one of them. The Princess was not brought up with your language, which is why she doesn't understand you."

"Soo ka…"

"I have a question!"

Everyone turned to look at Naruto.

"How old is Sora anyways, she acts like a child…no offense, your highness…and what's her real name…since I call her Sora."

"Ah…you must be the boy who has been taking care of my precious daughter, I thank you and I apologize for any inconvenience she has caused you…she is actually almost 13 now…and the reason she acts like a child is because that's the way she is when she plays with someone. She does that back home, too. She can be very mature sometimes though…her real name is…Shuugaa. To be honest with you, that's not her true name, but this is for security purposes. Please don't take my wariness too harsh."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest…"I see…"

Out of the blue, Sora starting talking in her own tongue.

"Daddy, can I keep him? He's fun to play with and he's very nice to me…"

The mini hologram version of her father looked at her with shock.

"I'm sorry, honey, he belongs here, not in our world."

"What happened?" asked Tsunade.

The King turned to look at Tsunade and smiled.

"She asked if she could take this young man home with us…"

Naruto went numb to the bones and became speechless. Out of nowhere, Tsunade laughed a laugh that was so loud that it scared the living shit outta Naruto. Naruto felt defeated.

"But I told her no…" chuckled the King. "By the way, young man, I never asked for your name…"

"Huh?...oh….I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Oh! I thank you again, Naruto-kun for taking such good care of my daughter."

The hologram King turned to Sora and said, "Sweetie, we'll be here for you in two days ok? "

"Ok…" said the saddened Sora.

"We'll have her ready by noon….in front of the village entrance." said Tsunade.

"That'll be fine. Thank you very much and I will see you in 2 days."

With that, the hologram disappeared, leaving the room dead silent. Everyone turned to look at Sora who was looking at the place in the air where the hologram had vanished. Naruto walked up to the dazed Sora.

"So you're a Princess huh, Sora?" smiled Naruto.

Sora looked at him…

_5 minutes later…_

Naruto and Gaara walked out of the Hokage's tower, followed by Sora. Naruto and Gaara stopped to talk for a while. Sora walked forward while staring back at the Hokage's tower, and wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she rammed into Gaara's gourd.

Gaara turned around to see that it was Sora who had bumped into him and turned back around to Naruto. Sora rubbed her nose and looked at what was in front of her, which turned out to be Gaara's gourd. She looked at it with fascination and starting poking at it.

Gaara seemed to have noticed and broke off the talk with Naruto to turn around to see Sora poking at his sand gourd.

"Oi! Sora! Yamero!" yelled Naruto.

Gaara used his sand to surround Sora and carried her out to the front of Naruto. Sora's face became curious while she sat there in the pile of sand as Naruto tried apologizing to Gaara. Sora began to play around with the sand. After some time, she tugged onto Naruto's pants.

"Nawuto-kung….nani?"

Naruto looked down to see what she was talking about but before he could answer, Gaara had already answered for him.

"Suna…" answered Gaara.

Sora looked up at Gaara and then looked back down at the sand.

"Su-na!" repeated Sora as she looked at the sand.

Sora was having her little happy moment when all of a sudden growling was heard. Both Sora and Gaara turned to look at Naruto who was nervously chuckling and smiling at them. Naruto held his hand to his stomach.

"Oh, man, I forgot, we haven't eaten anything yet today huh?? Oh! Hey, wanna go eat with us, Gaara?? You can tell Temari and Kankuro to come too!" smiled Naruto.

"No, thanks. We ate before we arrived. Temari is off with Shikamaru somewhere and Kankuro is back at Sand."

"I see…"

Just then, Shizune came out of the Hokage's tower.

"Kazekage-sama, Tsunade-sama has something she forgot to tell you. Would you please go back up to her office?"

"Ah…"

Both Gaara and Shizune walked back into the tower and headed for Tsunade's office. Outside, Naruto grabbed Sora and took her somewhere to eat. Of course, they went to Ichiraku Ramen once again.

Since Sora had only one day left in the village, Naruto decided to throw a party kinda thing for her. After they had finished eating, Naruto and Sora went to go look for Shikamaru. They walked and walked until they came across the restaurant that Chouji always eats at and saw them inside with Temari.

Naruto walked in and walked over to their table.

"Shikamaru! Chouji!! Ino! Temari! Hey, I have a favor to ask…I was thinking if you guys would be interested in helping me plan a party for Sora."

"Sora?" asked Shikamaru.

"I think he means this little girl." said Temari, pointing at Sora who was standing behind Naruto.

Naruto moved aside and Sora poked her head around his body to see the 4 people sitting there.

"Ahhhh!!! She's so cute!!!" screamed Ino, as she got up to grab Sora and hug her like a stuffed animal.

"So would ya, would ya, would ya?!?!?!" asked Naruto frantically.

"Alright, geez…mendokuse…"

"What do you want to do though, Naruto-kun?" asked Chouji.

"Hmm…I'm not sure…"

"Hey! Why don't we invite everyone over to the training field and we can have everyone bring a little of something so that we can have food? Then afterwards, maybe we can play some games or something….I guess we'll have to see when we get there…" asked Ino.

"That'd be a great idea!" said Temari.

"We can make it like a picnic!" said Chouji.

"Yea! Then we could maybe play…" Ino giggled and didn't finish off her sentence.

Naruto looked at them as they went about telling what they could do at a farewell party for fun. The 4 of them finished their lunch at the restaurant and they all headed back to Ino's place to make invitations just for the hell of it.

Four hours later, they had finished about 50 invitations and everyone split up into 5 different directions to send out the invitations. Ino took her part of the neighborhood, Shikamaru took his, Chouji took his own, and Temari took the neighborhood where her hotel was. Naruto took his part of the town, but some of the people he had to invite were on the other side of town, so he had to get over there.

The people that Naruto had on his list was: Sakura, Sai, Yamato-taichou, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. Since Naruto had Sora with him, it took him a while to get all the invitations out. When Naruto had got them to all the people on his list, they headed back home to get a good night's rest so that they could wake up early the next day….

* * *

**Translation for the Japanese words: **

**-Niisan: Older brother **

**-Demo sa: Naruto's way of saying 'but' **

**-Soo ka: I see; Is that so? **

**-Shuugaa: Sugar **

**-Yamero: Stop it **

**-Suna: Sand **

**-Mendokuse: Troublesome **

**-Taichou: Captain **


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! Please R&R!! (smiley face)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Naruto woke up early to prepare the surprise party for Sora. Sakura came by when Sora was still asleep and Naruto had to answer the door.

DAY 4 

"Ok…Naruto…so far, I have down most of the teachers and Tsunade-sama, Shizune, most of our teammates and Jiraiya-sama. We are going meet at the training grounds at 12 sharp and we will surprise Sora when you guys come. Everyone already knows the plans."

"Ok…I'll bring some of the food and uhh….what else?" chuckled Naruto.

"Oi! Naruto! Don't worry about it; we'll do the rest…"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan! I owe ya!"

"Just make sure you guys aren't late."

"Ah! You can count on me!" smiled Naruto.

With that, Sakura handed Naruto a bag with something inside and walked off to prepare the surprise party. Naruto closed his apartment door. When he turned around, he saw someone dressed in a long T-shirt with hair all over their face like The Ring, scaring the daylights out of Naruto, causing him to drop the bag Sakura gave him. But it turned out to be Sora who was trying to have a little fun.

"Oi…Sora, don't do that again…you're going to give me a heart attack!" shouted Naruto.

"Gomenasai…Nawuto-kung!" laughed Sora.

"Daijoubu….daijoubu….heh…heh…."

"_Damn you Sora…you know I hate ghosts….._"

Sora ran back upstairs to freshen up as she was laughing. Downstairs, Naruto could be found leaning against his apartment door, shaking his pants off. Back upstairs, as Sora was brushing her teeth, she hummed herself a silly, little tune. Naruto grabbed the bag and slowly walked up the stairs with his face as white as snow, just with the thought of scary Sora running through his mind. When Naruto reached the doorway of his bedroom, Sora jumped out in front of him and scared him on purpose.

"BOO!!!!" screamed Sora.

Naruto freaked out, dropped the bag and fell over, causing him to fall back down the stairs. BOOM! BANG!! BUM!! THUD!! After no sound could be heard anymore, Sora ran downstairs to see if Naruto was alright…

When she got downstairs, she found a dead-looking Naruto lying on the floor. She bend over to take a look at him.

"Nawuto-kung….daijoubu?" asked Sora. "Gomenasai…"

"Ah….dai-jou-bu…" said Naruto as he forced himself to say it.

Sora ran into the kitchen and grabbed a big jug and ran back to where Naruto was lying. She stopped right above him and poured out a whole jug of water onto his face, causing him to immediately jump up from where he was. Sora looked at him curiously and then smiled.

"Oi…Sora…you're going to beat the death of me one day…" mumbled Naruto.

Sora looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto stood there for a while, trying to shake off the scary feeling and the water on his head.

After a minute, Naruto remembered that he had to get ready to go to the training grounds or Sakura's going kill him. It was already 11:17 a.m. and Naruto hadn't even changed or found clothes for Sora yet. He quickly ran upstairs, leaving Sora to stand there with a curious look on her face and the jug still in her hands.

Sora walked into the kitchen to put the jug away. Then she walked back up to Naruto's room. She walked into the room and found Naruto digging into his closet while brushing his teeth at the same time…if possible.

"Nawuto-kung…nani shiteru no?" asked Sora.

"Mm…I'm twy-ing tho fie sum cwow-ez…" mumbled Naruto.

Sora looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh?"

Naruto pulled out his orange jacket and pants; put them on his bed and went back into the bathroom. Sora went over to sit on his bed and looked down at his clothes. Naruto came out a few seconds later; went outside to grab the bag and walked over to Sora.

"Here, Sora…this is from Sakura-chan."

Sora took the bag and peeped into it. She took out something that turned out to be a small light-green sundress.

"That's from Sakura-chan." repeated Naruto.

Sora looked up at Naruto and smiled. She ushered herself into the bathroom and tried it on. Unfortunately for Naruto, the sundress had a zipper on the back which Sora just couldn't seem to reach. Sora walked out of the bathroom towards Naruto. Silly Naruto thought she was done dressing.

"Ah! You're done?" smiled Naruto.

"Mmm! Mmm!" said Sora.

She turned around to bare her naked skin at Naruto who was now sweating like a pig. He turned his head aside; closed his eyes, and reached out his hands to help Sora pull up her zipper.

Sora turned around to Naruto after he had finished. She looked down on the dress that Sakura had given to her and smiled at the pretty dress.

"You look great, Sora!" smiled Naruto as he gave her a thumbs up.

Sora smiled at the dress once again. Naruto grabbed the bag and took out a hat which matched the dress, and put it on Sora's head.

Apparently, Naruto put it on a little too hard and it covered her eyes. She smiled at Naruto, and he noticed that her eyes were missing. He sighed and pulled it a little higher up, revealing her eyes.

There was their little happy moment until Naruto saw the clock and broke the silence. Naruto quickly squirmed out of place and grabbed his clothes, dashed for the bathroom and began to change out of his pajamas as fast as he could.

When he came out, he noticed that it was already 11:43 a.m. Wow…time sure flies when you're not paying attention, doesn't it? Naruto hurriedly grabbed Sora and made a dash for the door. It takes at least 15 minutes from his apartment to the training grounds and Naruto was already running late. He didn't want to think of the possibilities that Sakura could do to him if he didn't do this right.

Both Naruto and Sora ran out the door and started on their way to the training grounds. While at the training grounds, everyone else had already gathered….except for…Kakashi. Sakura had them all get into place so that when Naruto and Sora arrived, they can surprise them. Many of them hid in the trees, while some of them hid underground, behind the trees, changed themselves into something else and hid under the bushes.

About 11:58 a.m., Naruto and Sora showed up with no one in plain sight. Then from the distance, they see Sakura running towards them, waving her arm.

"Naruto!! Sora!!!" yelled Sakura very loudly. "IMA YO!!!!"

Everyone from their hiding spots suddenly jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!!!!!" Naruto, who wasn't prepared for this, fell to the ground in shock.

"WAH!!! Awigatoo Gozaimasu!!!" shouted Sora.

Everyone started to bring out the food and the stuff they were going to play with: piñatas, spin the bottle (Ino's idea), shogi (the board game Shikamaru likes to play with Asuma), a ball, a bunch of batteries for the TV and DDR, and many other silly things.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Temari help set up the cloth for the picnic. Sakura and Ino help set up the tables for the food, while Kiba, Hinata and Shino help place the food and drinks on the table and cloth. Lee and Tenten brought the cups, plates, bowl, forks, knives, and spoons. Yamato and Sai brought in the grill to make a barbeque.

When everything was set, they all sat down to have a festive feast. Everyone talked and enjoyed themselves highly.

"OI!!! SOMEONE PASS THE RAMEN!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Oi! Naruto!! Tamare! HERE!!" said Sakura.

"Ah..heh…heh….thanks…"

About an hour and a half went by and everyone sat there, stomachs full. There was so much food left that no one could eat anymore except for…Chouji, Kiba, and Naruto. Everyone moved on to the games and left the 3 of them there to devour the food.

"Nawuto!!!! Ikimashoo!!!" yelled Sora.

"Hai!! Hai!! I'm coming"

Naruto stuffed the last piece of fried chicken into his mouth and left the table, as did Kiba, too. Chouji stayed at the table and gobbled some more food. Many of them split up to go play whatever they had desired while Iruka and Gai went to go figure out how to make the TV work so that they could play DDR…for training that is…

Ino lured most of them to a desolate place where not much of the others were, just to play spin the bottle. The players consisted of: Naruto, Sora, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Temari, and Shikamaru (who was dragged into it by Temari). Gaara, Neji and Shino had refused to play and just stood there and watch.

Of course, Sora had no idea what was going on and just went with the flow. They all sat in a circle and Ino started the game by spinning the bottle and slowly the bottle came to a stop to land on…Temari….

Temari's face went blank…she was hoping that she would be able to get a shot at giving a kiss to Shikamaru. At the same time, Ino was thinking the same thing.

"_Crap! I got a girl! Shit!! But I have to kiss her…it's the rules._"

Both girls leaned in and tightly closed their eyes, for they have to kiss another girl. They moved in closer and kissed each other on the lips…about what seemed like years later, they parted with a deranged look on their face.

"_Ahhh!! I'm scarred for life!!!_" thought both girls.

Next up to spin the bottle was Sai, who was sitting to the left of Ino. Sai spinned the bottle and it landed on…Naruto.

"NANI?!?!??!" screamed Naruto. "I REFUSE!!!!"

"Come on, Naruto. It's part of the game, if you don't kiss him, you'll be kicked out…do you want to get kicked out?" said Sakura.

"_NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! Damn it! I've already kissed a guy before, and it was NOT fun!! What to do…what to do!! ...MUST …NOT …KISS ….GUY ….BUT …CAN'T …GET …KICKED …OUT!! NOT FAIR DATTEBAYOOOOOO!!!!_"

Both Sai and Naruto slowly leaned in to give each other a kiss. All the girls, except for Sora, who is totally lost, started squealing like fan girls and lighted up their eyes with a billion hearts along with about a hundred other hearts floating around in the air that for some reason can bump into people just to see a guy kiss a guy. Apparently, SOMEONE thought they were moving too slow and pushed Naruto in to make him give Sai one, hard, passionate kiss. After a few seconds, they both pulled away. Sai sat there as if nothing had happened while Naruto was choking for his life.

"Did you loose your dick or something? You don't have be such a sissy about it just cause you kissed a guy." said Sai to Naruto.

"YOU BASTARD!!! WHAT ARE YOU THEN?!!?!? YOU SEEM PRETTY CALM FOR SOMEOE WHO JUST KISSED THE SAME GENDER!!! WHAT ARE YOU? A GIRL??!??! OR DID YOU ALSO LOOSE YOUR DICK??!?!?!" screamed Naruto as he began to charge at Sai.

But Kiba held him back.

"Yamero, Naruto…you're going to ruin the game for everyone else…"

Naruto totally forgot about the game and remembered that everyone else was there too….including…Sakura.

Naruto slowly turned to look at her and she was giving him the death stare as if she was about to pounce at him any moment with veins popping out of her forehead. Naruto chuckled nervously at Sakura and turned away as quickly as he could.

Next up to spin the bottle was Temari. When the bottle stopped, it landed on…LEE!!!

Temari looked at him in disgust and began to freak out! She wanted to kiss Shikamaru, not fuzzy, big, ugly-looking brows boy. They leaned in and she gave him a quick kiss and pulled away as fast as she could. She didn't want to look at him! Temari started shuddering at the thought that she kissed him.

Shikamaru was next and he spinned the bottle to have it land on…

"YO!! What are you guys up to?" interrupted Kakashi.

Everyone turned to look at Kakashi who was standing behind Kiba and Lee.

"We're playing Spin the Bottle…wanna join us, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Ahh…..no thanks…" said Kakashi calmly.

"COME ON!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" whined Naruto. "There's 10 of us and one of you…we can just gang up on you…and besides…I can get you the new, not-out-in-stores-yet, second volume of "Make-Out Tactics" and plus, it will be free of charge like the last one…." teased Naruto.

Kakashi's eyes flashed with stars and he obediently agreed. Now Kakashi had entered the game and sat exactly where the bottle had pointed when Shikamaru went.

Kakashi's face expression went from content to "_What have I gotten myself into…_" look.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei…no kiss, no free book…don't forget to remove your masks so that you can give Shikamaru a great, big kiss!" taunted Naruto.

Kakashi nervously, moved his hand up to where his mask was as he leaned in towards Shikamaru.

"_That's it!! That's it!! I'm finally going to be able to see Kakashi-sensei's face!! Ooh! I wonder what it looks like!!_"

But before Kakashi could take off his mask and kiss Shikamaru, something white fell in between the two of them. Everyone looked down to notice bird crap lying there on the floor in the circle of shinobis…..silence took over…

Once again, they tried for the kiss, but suddenly….

"NARUTO-NIISAN!!!!" yelled Konohamaru.

Naruto turned around to see Konohamaru and suddenly…

"Sexy no Jutsu!!!"

POOF!! And then all you see is a naked lady blowing kisses at the crowd. Before Konohamaru could do another rash stunt, Sakura gave him a blow to the head, which sent him flying in the opposite direction towards Jiraiya and Tsunade.

They all watched Konohamaru fly away as Sakura took her seat again. Kakashi and Shikamaru, once again, went in for the kiss, but coincidently again, there was another interruption.

A messenger hawk flew in and landed on Kakashi's arm. He stood up to read the message. Upon reading the message, Kakashi looked at the teen nins with a "sad, disappointing face".

"Sorry kids, but I gotta go!" and with that he poofed away.

"Matte!!" yelled Naruto.

But it was too late, Kakashi had already vanished.

"Shikamaru, since you haven't kissed anyone yet, you have to spin again." said Ino.

"_Mendokuse!_"

Shikamaru once again spinned the bottle and it landed on…Sakura.

"_Oh...great…_"

"_NUUUUUU!!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINES!!!!_" thought Naruto.

"_WHAT!??!?! MY PRECIOUS SAKURA-CHAN KISSING SHIKAMARU?!?!? I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS!!! IT'S TOO HORRIFIC!!! NO!! I CAN'T GO ON!! I JUST CAN'T GO ON!! NOT WITHOUT MY BEAUTFUL BLOSSOM!!!_" thought Lee.

Sakura and Shikamaru leaned in to give each other a quick, fast kiss and got it over with.

"_Thank god that was over!! Oi…_" thought Shikamaru.

Next up to spin is Tenten. The bottle spinned three times and it landed on Kiba.

"_Thank goodness it wasn't a girl…_" thought Tenten.

They both kissed. Then it was Lee's turn. He spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun and it seemed as though it was never ending. When it stopped, it landed on….Naruto.

"_NANI!?!??! NOT FUZZY BROWS!!! ANYONE BUT HIM….AND SAI!!! GREAT…what fun…._"

"COME ON NARUTO-KUN!! DON'T CHICKEN OUT ON ME NOW!!!" shouted Lee.

Naruto leaned in and couldn't help but notice Lee's scary dot-eyes and his bushy eyebrows. Naruto shuddered at the thought of it and closed his eyes tightly. Lee went straight in and kissed him. They stayed like that for more than 5 seconds. When Naruto opened his eyes to see if Lee was about to let go, he saw his big, circular, black, dot eyes staring straight at him. Naruto quickly pulled away and began to shudder all over. He went and hid behind Sora, trying to wipe off the shaky feeling and the image of Lee's eyes in his mind. Sora looked at him…confused.

"Calm down, Naruto! Who's next?" said Sakura.

Kiba grabbed the bottle and spinned it. When the bottle stopped it landed on…Ino.

"_Yosha! Good thing I got a girl!_" thought Kiba.

Kiba leaned in as Ino did the same thing and they kissed. As they got back to their seats, right then, Hinata happened to walk by and saw her fellow students sitting in a circle. Naruto saw the shy girl and called her over.

"HINATA!! OI!! HINATA!!!" screamed Naruto.

Hinata walked over to sit between Kiba and Naruto.

"What are you guys playing?" asked Hinata.

"Spin the Bottle." answered Kiba.

"How do you play it? I've never heard of it…"

"WHAT?!?! Are you serious, Hinata?!?!" asked Kiba. "Well, then, here you go…I just went, so now it's your turn."

"Umm….o-ok."

Hinata spinned the bottle as Kiba had instructed her to do so. The bottle landed on none other than….Naruto. Since Hinata didn't know what to do, she just sat there looking at the bottle that was pointed to Naruto.

"Hinata, you have to kiss him." said Sakura.

All the while, Neji stares at Naruto with narrowed eyes, watching very closely to see what he would do to his cousin.

"W-what!??! B-b-bu-but…I-I—I…"

Before another word could escape Hinata's mouth, she had fainted and landed on the grass. Everyone turned to over to Hinata.

"Oi! Hinata! Hinata!!" said both Naruto and Kiba.

"Looks like she will have to forfeit the game and not play…" said Tenten.

Since Hinata fainted and was now out of the game, Naruto was next on the list. When the bottle stopped spinning, it landed on…..

* * *

**-Who will Naruto have to kiss?? EVIL LAUGH!!! **

**Naruto's mumbled words: **

**- I'm twy-ing tho fie sum cwow-ez: I'm trying to find some clothes. **

**Translation for the Japanese words: **

**-Gomenasai: I'm sorry. **

**-Daijoubu: I'm fine; Are you alright/Ok? **

**-Nani shiteru no?: What are you doing? **

**-Ima yo: Now **

**-Arigatoo gozaimasu: Thank you very much (Politer way of saying thank you). **

**-Tamare: Shut up **

**-Ikimashoo: Let's go **

**-Hai: Yes **

**-Nani: What **

**-Yamero: Stop it **

**-Sensei: Teacher **

**-Niisan: Older brother **

**-Matte: Wait **

**-Mendokuse: Troublesome**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's the last chapter! (happy face) **

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! **

**Please R&R when you get a chance! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Last time, we saw that Naruto had spun the bottle. When the bottle had come to a stop, it landed on…Lee…AGAIN!!!

"_HOLY CRAP!!! NOT FUZZY BROWS AGAIN!!! NO!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!! CAN'T …DO …THIS… WAIT! …MUST ….BE ….STRONG …DON'T LET HIS EYES GET TO YOU, NARUTO!_"

"LET'S DO IT! NARUTO-KUN!!" yelled the pumped-up Lee.

They once again leaned in to kiss each other. Naruto didn't dare once open his eyes but then thought to himself

"_….Maybe his eyes will be closed this time around…I can TRY opening my eyes…besides I wanna let go already…._"

Naruto opened his eyes to see two round, black dots staring at him….AGAIN!! Naruto dashed backwards and landed on his back.

"Naruto-kun!! Are you ok?" asked Lee.

"Ahh….just…fine…heh…" said Naruto who didn't want to look at Lee ever again.

The next one up to spin was Sora. She spun the bottle and it pointed right between Shikamaru and Temari towards…Neji. Since Sora didn't know the rules, she got up, causing everyone to look at her, confused. Then she ran after Neji to try and give him a kiss. The teenager saw her coming after him and made a dash to who knows where, at least away from Sora…her stare was enough, let alone a kiss from her.

"_Wait…I need to give you a kiss…it's part of the rules!! Come back!!_" thought Sora.

Tenten started laughing her butt off and Lee was encouraging Sora even more, which made it worse.

But Neji was too fast for her and she gave up chasing him after a few feet. Sakura walked up to Sora and grabbed her to sit her down back at her spot.

"Sora, Neji's not playing, so don't scare him ok?" said Sakura. "I guess we'll just have to go on to me next…"

When Neji noticed that it was safe to go back, he slowly walked over and stood back at the same place where he was before.

Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on….Ino.

"_NANI!?!?!? INO-PIG?!??! SHANNARO!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! BUT…I …GUESS…I'M GONNA HAVE TO KISS HER! I'M NOT LOOSING TO HER IN THIS GAME!!! SHANNARO!!!_"

"_GREAT!! BIG-FOREHEAD!! I'M NOT LOOSING TO THIS LOSER!_"

Both girls turned around and kissed each other as quickly as possible and squirmed away.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!!!_" thought both girls.

Ino went again and lucky for her, it landed on Sai.

"_YES!!!!_" thought Ino.

She turned around to kiss him and was hoping it would last longer than 3 seconds, but after less than a second, Sai let go.

"_DAMN HIM! HE SAID I WAS BEAUTIFUL!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!_"

Sai spinned the bottle and it landed on…Sora.

"_NANI?!?!?! HE CAN'T KISS SORA!! I WON'T ALLOW!!!_"

"YOU CAN'T KISS HER!!! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TOO!!!" screamed Naruto.

"Calm down, Naruto…it's just a game…" said Sakura.

"B-B-BUT!!!"

"NA-RU-TO!!!!!" screamed Sakura who was giving him the death stare again.

"ok…" whispered Naruto.

Sai turned to Sora and smiled at her. He then leaned in closer as he grab her chin with his right hand to pull her in. He pressed his lips against hers. In the background, you can hear Naruto screaming out nonsense like a madman. Sai opened his eyes to see Sora staring at him with her big, bubbly eyes while he was still kissing her. She ruined his kiss by making a wide smile at him.

"YOU BASTARD!!!! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!" screamed Naruto.

"Did what? Like you could kiss her better?" questioned Sai.

Naruto suddenly turned plump red and did not make eye contact with anyone at all. The game continued for another five to ten minutes when someone couldn't stand playing anymore.

By this time Hinata had woken up and Chouji had come by to join them. They headed for the piñata that one of the teachers had set up for them and began to hit the piñata repeatedly. When all the candy poured out, Chouji stole all of them by using his ninjutsu.

"Hey Everyone!! We got the TV to work!" yelled Iruka.

Most everyone ran over to where Iruka was and saw 2 DDR pads on the floor.

"Uhh…What's that, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Ah! This is Dance Dance Revolution! Think of it as…TRAINING!!!"

"REALLY!??!?! THEN I'LL GO FIRST!!!" screamed Naruto.

Naruto called the first shot and jumped on the pad.

"Uhh..Iruka-sensei, what's the other pad for?"

"You guys are going to compete! It's for 2 players and you guys will dance it out to see whose the better of the two." explained Iruka.

"YOOOSSHH!!!! ME TOO!!!" exclaimed Lee as he jumped on. "Jaa, Naruto-Kun, choose whatever song you want!"

Naruto went through the songs and chose "Butterfly".

They both started off with light. Lee went about stepping on the arrows and jumping up and down while Naruto was having a hard time just keeping up. He began to become frustrated and angry. Naruto stomped and stomped on the pad and eventually ripped it with his feet.

This allowed Lee to win, but as he was nearing the end…he tried a little too hard and ended up ripping the pad as well. Now no one can play anymore…besides it was already getting to be 6:30. Naruto wanted to get Sora home early so that she could get some rest for her trip home the next day.

Of course, everyone knew that she was leaving the next day, so they all began to help clean up so that Sora could go home and rest. They finished in about half an hour. Everyone looked over at Sora and Naruto and waited for Naruto to say something. But Naruto looked at them and then at Sora.

"Awigatoo gozaimashita mingna!!!" yelled Sora.

She walked around to everyone and gave everyone a hug for their thoughtful surprise party that they had planned for her. With that, Naruto and Sora started to walk home, all the while, she waved goodbye to everyone else.

"Sayoonara!!!! Sayoonara!!!!"

Naruto and Sora arrived back at his apartment and they freshened up to get a night's long rest. Naruto tucked Sora into bed and then he tucked himself in. He looked up and watched her drift off into her dreamland and then whispered, "Goodnight…Sora."

LAST DAY

The next day around 12, everyone was gathered at Konoha's entrance to await Sora's family to come pick her up. Five minutes past 12, a ship appeared out of nowhere; it was clearly meant for Sora. Out walked her real father. Sora's face lightened up as she saw her father walking out of the space craft. She ran towards him and jumped on him just to hug him.

"I missed you, too…Sora." said her father.

Naruto walked over to Sora and her father.

"Thank you very much, Naruto-kun." said the King as he reached out his hand to shake Naruto's.

Naruto accepted the handshake and shaked the King's hand.

"Your welcome, your Majesty."

Sora walked over to Naruto and grabbed him. She hugged him as hard as she could.

"I'm going to miss you, Sora…" said Naruto as he looked down at her.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Apparently, she was thinking the same thing, too.

"Come on, Sora. Time to go." called her father.

"Jaa! Mata ne!" said Naruto as he smiled and tried to fight back his tears.

"Bye-Bye." Sora waved to the crowd.

She got onto the ship with her father and the door shut close. The space craft hovered off the ground and immediately disappeared from plain sight.

Everyone separate their ways. Naruto was left standing there looking up at the sky.

"_I'll miss you…Sora…I know we will meet again….one day…_"

Naruto closed his eyes and all the memories he had with Sora flashed before him. Sakura came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, are you ok?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"AH!"

Ever since Sora had left for her home planet, Naruto had stopped seeing mysterious people altogether……

* * *

**-This is probably going to be the last story I write for now...since school started and all...but if you're looking forward to another story it probably won't be till Spring break or something...or when I get time.**

**Translation for the Japanese words: **

**-Nani: What **

**-Shannaro: Sakura's catchphrase **

**-Sensei: Teacher **

**-Jaa: Well; Then **

**-Arigatoo gozaimashita: Thank you very much (Past tense) **

**-Sayoonara/Mata ne: Goodbye/See you later**


End file.
